The D&D photo
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: After seeing the photo of Amy hugging Joe Manganiello, Sheldon can't hide how jealous he is.


**So we all agree that Sheldon was jealous? I would have loved to see his reaction, but as they did not show it. I had to write it. Let me know what you think.**

-We deserve that- Leonard said as Raj threw his cell phone on the table after seeing the picture that Will had sent them.

-I can not believe that our wives are playing D & D with William Shatner and we are here playing alone as losers- Howard commented between angry and sad.

-Yes, but Will didn't want to let us play with them. What else could we do? -Raj asked.

\- How about we go again and ...

-Whatever you're going to say, I don't think it's a good idea- interrupted Leonard.

-Sure. Since you already had an opportunity to play with them, now you don't want us to play with them, too-omplained Howard.

-Why don't we better continue playing again? - Raj suggested to prevent his friends from beginning to argue.

-Fine- accept Howard.

-Okay, it's Sheldon's turn to roll the dice- Leonard waited a few seconds but his friend made no move- Sheldon, did you hear me?

-I think he is in the zone- Raj passed his hand in front of Sheldon's face but he did not react. He was still staring at his cell phone, looking at the picture of the girls with all those celebrities.

-Sheldon-Leonard started touching his shoulder- Sheldon, Sheldon !

-What? What happened? - He asked looking at his friends.

-You were in the zone- Raj told him.

-I imagine you feel just as disillusioned as we were to see that Will allowed the girls to play with them and not us, but ...

-I don't think Sheldon feels disillusioned- Howard commented with a smile as he took his phone and looked for the photo- Look at Amy- he showed them the photo again and they could see that Amy was practically on top of the hot guy of True Blood- I think Shelly is jealous.

-I'm not!

-Oh yes, you definitely are- confirmed Raj- What luck Amy's. I would also like to take a picture like that with Joe- all his friends turned to see him- What? It's true! Joe Manganiello is very attractive. Any person would be thrilled to be on Amy's place.

-I have to go- said Sheldon, standing up.

-We have not finished playing- said Howard.

-I just remembered that I have something to do- Sheldon's look changed and Leonard remembered that it was the same look that his friend had when he thought something had happened between Amy and him many years ago.

-Oh no, no- Leonard followed Sheldon and got between him and the door- You're not going to get out of here.

-And why not? -Sheldon crossed his arms annoyed.

-I've seen that look before and I know you're jealous of seeing Amy hugging Joe Manganiello.

-I do not…

-And I know you want to go to Will's house to tell Joe that she is not for him.

\- What if I plan to do it?

-Sheldon, you have nothing to worry about. Amy loves you- said Raj behind them and Sheldon turned to look at him.

-I´m not worry about Amy. I'm worried that that man will try to steal my wife.

-Sheldon, you're exaggerating. Nobody going to stole Amy from you- said Howard.

-Howard is right-Leonard way back to the white sofa waiting for Sheldon to follow him- Now can we play again?

-Okay-accept after watching a few seconds towards the door- But just keep in mind that if Amy leaves me for that man it will be your fault.

-Sure.

-And I'll live with Penny and you again.

-Aha.

-And you would hear me complain about it forever.

-I'll take the risk- he answer without paying attention- It's your turn to roll the dice.

-Okay- Sheldon threw the dice on the table.

\- Thirteen- said Howard

-Very well, Sheldon. You have to…

-But just all of you look at the way Amy embraces that man- Sheldon had taken out his cell phone and was looking at the picture again- She never hugged me like that!

-Would you really let Amy hug you like that in public?" Howard asked.

-Of course not! What kind of exhibitionists do you think we are?

-Then why are you complaining?- Raj was getting tired of listening to his friend.

-Because…

-You are jealous, we know it. Now concentrate on the game- Sheldon frowned annoyed but said nothing more.

Penny had just left Bernadette at home and was now going with Amy to her apartments. They were chatting happily about the fun night they had had when a cell phone rang.

-It's yours- Amy informed.

-You can see who it is- Penny asked her without taking her eyes off the road.

-Leonard sent a couple of messages.

-Read them I want to know if he's upset and I'm in trouble.

-You aren't, but I am- Amy said.

-What? Why? - Penny looked at her briefly.

\- _Hi dear. I'm glad to see that you're having a good time with William Shatner and the others. Tell Amy that Sheldon is not so happy with the photo, so she'll prepare to hear him complain. Drive safely. I love you_ \- term to read Amy.

-I imagine that would happen- Penny commented.

\- Yes, I also imagine that Sheldon would be upset because I could play D & D with William Shatner and he couldn't.

-I don't think that's why Sheldon is upset.

-Why else would he be upset?

-For the way you're hugging Joe Manganiello- Penny answered with a smile.

\- Do you think he's jealous?

-I'm sure.

Amy started thinking about the photo. When Will suggested taking a picture, the first thing she thought was how great it would be to show off the picture with Joe Manganiello and when he accepted that she hugged him, she felt even happier. All her colleagues would die of envy! What she did not think is that Sheldon being Sheldon would be jealous.

-Are you okay?- Penny asked, seeing that she had remained silent.

-Yes, it's just that I'm thinking how I'm going to make Sheldon feel better.

-I think you know how-she said raising her eyebrow with a smile.

When Amy arrived at her apartment she expected to find Sheldon sleeping but she was wrong. He was on the blue couch, waiting for her.

-Hello- she said, trying to act as if she knew nothing.

-This is the moment where you tell me that you only come for your things and that you want a divorce to go with that man, isn't it? - asked him getting up.

-What are you talking about?

-Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about -said annoyed- I saw the way you were hugging that man!

-And do you think I'm going to ask you to get a divorce just for that?- After what Penny said, she imagined her husband would be jealous, but she didn't imagine how much.

-Well, you seemed very happy embracing him.

-Of course I was happy.

-You do not even think to deny it?

-Sheldon, there's nothing wrong with admitting that I was happy to hug Joe.

-So now it's Joe!

-That's his name!- Amy ran a hand over her face. -You're being ridiculous.

-Then that's your excuse to get a divorce? What am I being ridiculous?

-I don't know where you got that idea, but I don't want to get a divorce, silly.

-You don't? - He asked somewhat surprised.

-Of course not! I thought you knew that I love you.

-I know.

-Then why are you so jealous?

-You looked so happy next to him.

-So what? You seemed very happy to meet William Shatner and I wasn't thinking that you would going to leave me for him.

-You're right- he admitted. -And I'm sorry I acted like that but ... yes, I was so jealous to see you hugging this handsome man and I thought if you had the chance, you'd leave me for him.

-Sheldon, remember what I told you on our honeymoon when you thought that if you did not do a schedule about coitus, you would forget it and I would leave you for another man.

-Yes. You said you could never be with anyone but me.

-And that will always be true. You are the only man I have ever loved, and while I find other men attractive, I could never be with them. You are the only man I want inside of me- said the latter with a smile.

-Amy! -Sheldon blushed- Then ... everything is good between us?

-Sure, honey- Amy leaned down and kissed him on the lips.-By the way, I have a surprise for you.

-What? -Asked excited to see that his wife was getting up to take something out of her bag.

-This- Amy gave him a photo autographed by William Shatner as Captain Kirk.

-Science officer Cooper, I hope that Amy and you win the Nobel Prize. Greetings. Captain James T. Kirk-Sheldon read with a smile.- This is wonderful, dear, -he stood up.- Tomorrow I'll go to hang this next to the door.

-Excellent-said Amy not very happy- By the way, the girls and I decided that it is not such a bad idea to join all of you to play D & D from time to time.

-Really?- She nodded-How about we go to our bedroom and play D & D?-Amy did not seem very convinced. D & D had already been enough for a day- This time if the dice fall in 14 I can really nibble your nipples- he raises his eyebrows.

\- Oh boy, that sounds great- Sheldon took his wife's hand with a smile, and took her to the bedroom to play a better version of the D & D game they had played years ago.


End file.
